falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MongoosePirate
Archives Archive I Hiatus I'm going to be gone for a few days. Just thought I should tell you guys ahead of time. MongoosePirate (talk) 02:56, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Have a safe/fun trip.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah have fun but be careful:) Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re- factions About the whole commonwealth police/Ronto thing, I was just playing, I really do not have the time to make those pages but we can still chat what time is good for you? Lieutenant113 (talk) 14:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Lieutenant113 (talk) 16:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, since the "current" date is now, 2287, what do you make of Boise? Mainly the enclave/brotherhood war, but also the other factions and locations? Before they seemed to be set up for some conflict/RP, but now it seems like that would be over by now/dragging on into attrition. Let me know of your thoughts Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 00:24, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Boise Sounds good, though i feel there is a few issues; 1) the enclave only really has air supperiority and radio. 2) and they might use the Boise FEV to weaken the other factions (they are kinda dicks by history and example) so do you wanna just come to an solution? Austro-Hungarian Insurance salesman (talk) 03:39, December 1, 2015 (UTC) aka walrus Red Road Caravan I don't know what Scy has intended, but awhile back he put the Red Road Caravan page up for adoption, if you could do me the favor of picking that page up and finishing it, that'd be great. CaptainCain (talk) 13:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, can we talk on chat? Wanna meet on chat? AppatheGreat (talk) 05:34, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Idaho BOS After playing the amazing Fallout 4, I really wanty to add to the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel page, your the maker of it right? As you can see from my profile pic I really like the BOS and would love to add to them. I am in the chat Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) The Badlands Can certain parts of the Badlands be overran by Warlords and other factions like Gangsters in fortified towns, a ghoul rebellion, mercenaries and some more? I would make most of them. Lieutenant113 (talk) 04:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Boise Hey Mongoose, since you seem to be picking up what remains of the Boise content I just have a few questions. 1.) What do you intend to do with Khrud's Killerz? I have some misgivings about the faction, but if you insist upon making them, make them believable. 2.) If you intend to take up the Wall Society, cut down on the amount of "stuff" they have, if you've read over the page, T42 wrote this group to clearly have a much larger population and thus the various number of departments, special units and so on don't really make sense with its current population. On a more unrelated note, please help coach Lieutenant in the creation of this militia page. Thats all, good writing. CaptainCain (talk) 17:04, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Legion Relations Hey, so I made Brutus also from the Blackfoot tribe and was wondering if he could be his most trusted centurion due to his blood line, strategy, rank and strength. You can have my guy go on any mission you need him to if you do. Also can he be the centurion that led scouts into Boise to survey and scout the area?And how is my Brutus page so far?------Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:56, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Fate of the Militia Hey, so I have been thinking and I have been getting many ideas for the Rockers, Brutus, and future pages. I am just lost on the Plians Militia page, I have run out of ideas and I really don't think that it is possible for the Militia to stand. The day I made it, I was eager to make this, but I have so many better ideas for present and future groups, so I need to kknow. Should we delete this page? Becasue it is really impossible to tame the Badlands plus I really want this to be a Badlands with no group like the Minutemen. Or we can put this page up for adoption. I really do not think that we should to that and I know that I have deleted pages before, but I really think that we should delete it, you in?-----Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Allies of Watertown What allies could Watertown, South Dakota have? walrus said most that i wanted are located out of SD like a few of his towns. Any suggestions?---------Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:31, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Costa Maldecido Hey, so for future plans I was wondering if I could add a section to Cuba. The region is called Costa Maldecido and here is the story: The west (or some coast) of Cuba was just like any wasteland with raiders, tribes, mercenaries, and settlements trying to survive. That was until the "Tropas Republica de Maldecido" ("troopers or military republic of Maldecido" in english) rose into power in the region. led by (need first name) Maldecido, his military republic killed many raiders and tribes while turning villages to their side growing stronger. Soon, most raiders and tribals were either exterminated or retreated out or into the outskirts of the region. The coast was soon named "Costa Maldecido" after the republic (but the republic did not rule all of the region) for it's fighting and bravery against the scum in the area. Now the raiders still try to fight back, most towns not under the republic are either failing or corrupt, Maldecido plans on eliminating any Communists (while the Communists are declaring war on him), and rebels grow to destroy Maldecidos republic to create either a Communist nation or a Cuban Republic. So what do you think? Soon, can I add this region?------Lieutenant113 (talk) 20:53, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Superman, can you come on the chat? AppatheGreat (talk) 23:15, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Come back please! I was away from my computer for a few minutes. AppatheGreat (talk) 00:19, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Rockers So I was playing Fallout 4 and conductng my raid on "Hub City Auto Wreckers" (on my 3rd file) in which the Gunner Mercenary faction controls. After thinking a bit, I was wondering if the Rockers became a mercenary faction related to the Gunners. You see, the Badlands have barely any order, mercenaries can grow. Though they will not be exactly like the Gunners, they would take locations as strongholds or for resources. Of course, they will also do jobs if hired. They would be one of the strongest factions in the Badlands and a challenge for some like Custer's American Army or other factions. I would really love to make a faction like this. Yes they will control locations like Talon Company or the Gunners, but they won't be over powered. If you accept (please do) or want more details, I will give you more details.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 22:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I agree with you, but the Tropas progress will be halted for a while because I need to develope more for them. But the page will be full. Unless someone is interested in taking Waterown, their production will be halted also. So if it is fine, I would like to create the mercenaries as soon as possible.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:05, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Tech troubles My phone is being smarmy and going down a line instead of posting in chat, so im just gonna do background edits tonight i guess Camping Out I'm going on a camping trip this weekend. Won't be doing any page updates soon. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat We can go in chat another time if you want, what did you need? If you want to make changes to the Rockers then go ahead, I am not as focused with them at the momant anyways.----Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:45, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Watertown So I was wondering if Watertown could be founded by US Military remnants deployed at a Pre-war fort before the war. The fort held many soldiers but due to its isolations survived but now there are only 50 soldiers remanining. They were dying, small, few resources, and left the fort (with much supplies) to avoid elimination by Custer as he expanded. They found Watertown and want to rebuild their group. They have some Pre-war wepaonsry but most of them are from the wastes now. They have Pre-war armor and have good training. They run Watertown under their protection and collect resources in return (they are the government) while preserving Pre-war history, culture, and society. Is this fine? They will not be overpowered.-----Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Williston/Rough Riders Hey goose, would it be alright if i worked on or contributed to Williston and/or Badlands Roughriders? I feel like to better understand the person S.A.M.M. is, i have to understand the area. Plus i forget most of what Appa said. Not a Porpise (talk) 15:12, April 4, 2016 (UTC) How is this as a design element for the rough riders; they see their first leader, General Pickard as some type of saint, or at least a martyr, as his suicide cleansed them of their past sins. Since they first came to prominence in 2170, that meant they were his own lynch mob for some time, and given that they don't become a 'more vigilant organization' until 2175, i figure they do some very unpleasant things in the years in between then and 2171 when the mutants stopped coming. The ghoul detentions could also be unsavory, but i personally imagined a second-class citizen type thing. Pickard's suicide note was heavy on the terrible things they did, but his senior commanders spun it so it sounded like Pickard died to cleanse them of the sins. His cult started soon after, but the political crisis of the succession supressed it until around 2183 or so, and then it slowly gains traction as new troopers and settlers hear it. It could also be a source of tension between them and the rest of the ANA since their already one well-armed cult of personality running around the territory. What do you think? Not a Porpise (talk) 15:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) There also seems to be a contradiction regarding ghouls and settlers in williston, with the Rough Riders page stating that the rough riders drove off the ghouls, but Williston stating that settlers drove most of the ghouls underground prior to the formation of the rough riders. What should i go with? Not a Porpise (talk) 14:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Wanna meet on chat? PowerArmorMan (talk) 02:35, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Contest Thanks for the heads up. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:02, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Apologies for the inactivity, but IGCSE is my top concern as of now. My exams are coming up, and the past few months of inactivity were inevitable. However, thanks for the notification on the contest. I'll look at the results soon. And thanks for helping others note of Red Road Caravan. #Sᴄʏᴛʜᴇ 04:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Fanfic wiki Was not established in "opposition" to this wiki's rules, MoD created it because he felt creatively limited here. Which you can't deny, it's very restrictive. He never shittalked this wiki, and helped rein in the only user who ever had bad blood. I don't like when a wiki I put a ton of effort into gets lumped in with wikis created purely out of hate. For a while I would say we were as productive as this wiki, with a comparable number of active editors. We even had a decent relationship between our wikis, after some initial disagreements. The only reason we dropped off was because four of our five main contributors disappeared and never came back. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:34, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can I have some interaction between the Canaries race and the Free Kentucky Republic? I had in mind that the FKR would raid their settlements to get coal. Please and thank you Hackymac (talk) 05:50, June 16, 2016 (UTC)Hackymac Mountains Hey so I just created a new page for a secret organization in the Badlands. I want their HQ to be in the mountains. Steep, high mountains, are you aware of any in North or South Dakota? Big, steep, mountains with some flat land and can have a road to drive up to?--- Lieutenant113 (talk) 23:35, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Re-re mountains Okay that sounds fine, I am currently not at home but if you can just stay on chat and we can meet. Thank you. --Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:20, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Gimme your thoughts on Jeremy Bartram thus far on the talk page. CaptainCain (talk) 00:13, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:NCR Filibuster expedition My general thoughts and ideas: Quaid, Norman Unz and whoever the third guy (I assume there would be a third leader?) is head south by sea, stopping at the tip of Baja California, perhaps at a tribal village, or perhaps some far flung settlement of the NCR, kind of a fort apache type situation. They keep on heading south along the coast stop several times at various locations along the coast for supplies, get their bearings and take on more men. Eventually they arrive off the coast of the Nicaragua, posing as a mining expedition (as Nicaragua is rich in silver, gold, copper, and tungsten) they spend a few days in town planning their takeover when they are given away by a drunk merc who lets it spill in front of a few of the local constabulary. The mercenaries are forced to move quickly, taking over the port (probably La Boquita) and heading inland, managing to overwhelm Granada's garrison, capturing the Nicaraguan president, at the time Tiburcio Caladera, and forcing him to resign, nominating Quaid as his successor. Quaid then rewrites the country's constitution to make himself President for life and reform the government into something of a Presidential Dictatorship, doing away with the Tri-cameral system it had before. As president for life, Quaid names Unz as his secretary (or minister) of the Armed Forces and commissions him to keep order in their new realm. The other fellow is made a sort of Secretary of Treasury/State, and immediately nationalizes the country's mines so they can benefit directly from sales of the minerals, the populace isn't initially angered by this, until they slash their wages and thus causing a great deal of unrest among the miners. Perhaps within their realm things sort of become a kind of central american version of Rhodesia, the primarily minority (and in this case illegitimate) government must fight a country that is for the most part against them. Unz perhaps forms the NCR vets and local volunteers into a sort of scout unit in the same vein as these guys, after all many of the NCR vets would have experience fighting guerrilla style conflicts back in California and Nevada. Unz is later killed while defending a government mine from rebel attack. I'm not certain how you want this whole government to fall, and if you don't find anything of interest in what I've just stated, feel free to ignore it. CaptainCain (talk) 02:42, July 13, 2016 (UTC)